The Rising Sun
by NikolahMikaelson
Summary: The younger sister of the originals Nikolah has been locked inside her coffin 400 years and has awoken to find herself in a town at war
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's been over 4 century's since I had been locked up inside a coffin and moved around in a box for around 207 years before Klaus made me a permanent resident in an old secret room, in a mansion, in nowadays New Orleans. Since then I have been waiting for someone to free me, and that day has come

* * *

Mikaelson Mansion, New Orleans

Rebekah got out of her car speaking on the phone annoyed that no one was picking up and she had to leave a message.

"Elijah, if not answering your phone is part of your clever plan to get me back to this godforsaken city, then well done. I'm here, and I'm worried. Now pick up before I kick in your bloody door." She hanged up and opened the door only to be met with not Elijah but Hayley.

"Who the hell are you?" Hayley asked confused and holding the iron poker in a vice grip.

"Oh, you must be the maid. My bags are in the car – get them, will you?" Rebekah told her rudely clearly not caring who she was.

"Hello. Not the maid." Hayley said smiling slightly at her.

"Right. You're that werewolf girl my brother, Klaus, knocked up. I was expecting to see some kind of supernatural, miracle baby bump. Guess you're not showing yet. It's Hayley, isn't it?" Rebekah asked finally recognising who she was and still didn't seem to care.

"You have your brother's manners." Hayley said with the tinsiest bit of sarcasm.

"And his temper, too, so watch it. Where's Elijah?" she asked looking around and getting slightly worried.

"Beats me. He's long gone." Hayley told her still irritated that he had left.

"What do you mean, 'long gone'?" Rebekah asked getting angrier by the second.

"Well, one minute he was here making epic promises about protecting me in this predicament that a bottle of scotch and some bad decisions got me into – he was all poetic about how we're family – and then Klaus told me he bailed. Guess that's what I get for trusting a vampire."

"Elijah is not just any vampire, and he doesn't break promises. Which means Niklaus has done something dastardly and Klaus-like. Klaus! Get out here and tell me what you've done with our brother, you narcissistic, back-stabbing wanker!" Klaus opened the doors and entered the room smiling his usual type of smile.

"Enough with all the shouting. Little sister, I should have known. I assume the six dead vampires were your doing?" he asked in his British accent.

"They were very rude." Rebekah replied "Trying to victimize a poor, innocent girl just trying to find her way to the Quarter. So sorry, were they friends of yours? Oh, that's right, you don't have any friends."

"I do have friends. I have Marcel. You remember him, don't you? Yes, of course you do. He fancies himself the 'King of the Quarter' now, and he has these rules about killing vampires. It'll be fun to see what sort of punishment he comes up with for you." He said not very happy with her being there.

" I don't care about Marcel or his rules. Elijah doesn't welch on deals. What did you do to him?" she asked getting more to the point.

"Perhaps he's on holiday... or taking a long autumn nap upstairs. Well, go on. Take a look around. You might even find some more of our friends lying up there. You remember this house as well as I." He said smirking at her Rebekah turns to face Klaus replying

"I remember everything."

* * *

\

"The governor had lots of secret rooms. I'll show you his favourite." She said explaining the ancestry of the house. Rebekah opens up the cellar room which as covered in cobwebs and dust. Its empty except for the empty coffins.

"You think Klaus killed him." Hayley said not very up to date with the whole original thing.

"We can't be killed, silly girl. That doesn't stop Klaus from finding ways to torture us. He has a set of mystical silver daggers. One in the heart sends us into a deep slumber. Klaus gets his jollies from keeping us in a box, until he decides to pull the dagger out. That must be what he's done to Elijah. This one's mine." She said pointing one of them out.

"He keeps your coffin on standby" Hayley stated incredulously.

"He likes to be prepared for when his family members inevitably disappoint him. Elijah's isn't here – he must've stashed him elsewhere...else" Rebekah spied a dusty old coffin tucked away in the corner of the room.

"Hello" she said curiously then walked over to it. She breathed in sharply not believing it. Hayley walked over to her.

"What is it?" she asked. Rebekah wordlessly opened the coffin up peering into it slowly not believing her eyes. In side lay a young girl in a white night dress with a blood stain mark in the centre of her chest with a dagger sticking out of her. She was around 5'4 with an oval face and long flowing dirty blond hair. Her eyes were closed and her face which used to be a creamy complexion now looked pale blue and deathly.

"Is that...your sister?" Hayley asked "I feel sick."

"Welcome to the family" Rebekah said still not quite believing it was her.

"What's her name?" Hayley asked, Rebekah snapped out of the trance and looked over at Hayley.

"Nikolah" she said and then moved her hand to pull out the dagger, it came out effortlessly.

"She's my youngest and only sister" she said seeing the colour very slowly coming back to her.

"How long has he been down here" Hayley asked still looking at her.

"Don't know, last I saw her it was in the 15th century, Klaus said our father got to her we never really did find out. He must have been keeping her locked up in here until he decided to bring her out." Rebekah said smiling slightly back at Nikolah. Suddenly her eyes opened so fast that Hayley jumped back in shock.

"What the big, bad, wolf scared of a kid original, pathetic" Rebekah said then smiled looking down at Nikolah's dark brown orbs the same colour as Elijah's. Nikolah tried to sit up Rebekah helped her.

"Hayley could you go fetch me some blood from the fridge down stairs" Rebekah said taking charge Hayley nodded silently her eyes still wide.

"I've got ya, I've got ya" Rebekah said soothingly patting Nikolah's head in a mother like manner. Nikolah seemed to relax in her embrace. Hayley rushed in bringing with her 2 blood bags full of blood.

"Ah, I got O- and B+" Hayley said giving them to Rebekah who opened one of them up and feeding it to Nikolah who greedily lapped at the colour returning to her face much faster now, Rebekah opened up the second one and gave it to her. After she had finished, Nikol looked at Rebekah then whispered in a weak voice.

"Rebekah" Rebekah nodded smiling at her, Nikol swung her legs over the leather fitted coffin and Rebekah helped her down, Nikol stood on her two legs and smiled slightly at the two of them.

"How do you feel?" Hayley asked her.

"I feel in good health, Thank you" Nikol replied in and English accent much like her other siblings.

"What happened" Rebekah asked her concerned. "Niklaus told us that father had staked you."

"I haven't seen our father since we fled, Niklaus stabbed me after I tried to run from him" she said her voice soft.

"Why did you try to run?" Rebekah asked patiently.

"I told him that I wished to leave and go follow Edward to the East. He told me no so I ran from him, he hunted me down and then killed Edward and his family" she said sadly.

"He's done that to me to" Rebekah said sadly.

"How long have I...?"

"Been asleep around 400 years give or take" she replied "Ok lets get you down stairs and have your hair cut and possibly get you some new clothes."

"As long as I do not have to wear that atrocity" Nikolah said looking disgustedly at what the two of them where wearing.

* * *

A short time later Nikolah and Hayley where sitting on a bed in Rebekah's new room. Rebekah was unpacking her bags and putting her clothing items into the cupboard not before looking for an outfit that would suit Nikolah, they were roughly the same height and weight so it wasn't that hard. Rebekah and Hayley were making sure that Nikol was up to date with the whole situation. Once she picked out a white lacy top and a pair of shorts and Nikolah had put them on. Rebekah sat Nikol down on a chair and got out a pair of scissors cutting Nikol's waist length locks a few inches shorter so they were now up to her mid back.

"I have some things to deal with," Rebekah said after finishing up "Nikol you stay with Hayley don't go wondering around until I get back, I'll pick out some clothes for you on the way back" And then she left Nikol sitting awkwardly next to Hayley.

"So, you um...had...you know with my brother" Nikol said looking embarrassed at her.

"Yep, not my shining moment" she replied turning her head to the window.

"Welcome to the family" Nikol said smiling at her "Do you know where I can get some more blood"

"I'll show you" she said getting up, Nikol followed her into the Kitchen and opened the fridge then getting out a bag. They sat there in silence until Hayley snapped at her.

"How are you ok with this, your brother locked you up in a coffin for 400 years and you're not even angry" she said confused by her calmness.

"I can't complain, Finn had been locked up for 900 years and then was killed within 6 months after he was awakened" she said joking slightly.

"Exactly my point don't you want revenge?" Hayley asked not understanding.

"He's my brother, he can't be killed and even if he could be, I couldn't because no matter what, we're still family" she said smiling "Now after 400 years of being asleep, I feel rather tired."

Nikolah walked up the stairs and fell asleep in a spare room on the right from the staircase.

* * *

I awoke to the front door slamming open and hearing Niklaus's rather loud voice shouting downstairs. I got up rather quickly and ran downstairs and stoped in the middle of the stairs.

"You wanna know what I was doing? I was buying poison, so I could put your little baby out of its misery." I heard Hayley say aggressively. Next thing I know Klaus had her pinned up by her neck against the door gasping for breath.

"Nik! NIK!" Rebekah shouted at him, I ran down the stairs and grabbed him by the back of his clothes throwing him in front of the stairs harshly.

"Get your hands off her" I yelled at him. He looked up shell-shocked.

"Nikolah?" he questioned and then turned angrily to Rebekah "you woke up Nikol, why?"

"I don't know because maybe because she's our sister" Rebekah replied bitterly to him.

"Next time you decide attack a pregnant lady, make sure it's not your own child you're attacking" Nikol replied resentfully. "Don't you see what Elijah tried to do for you, all we've ever wanted was for you to care for something all we've ever wanted was for you to have something."

Both Rebekah and Nikolah sat by his side leaning their heads back against the wall.

"I gave Elijah to Marcel." Klaus replied slowly.

" What?" Rebekah asked glaring at him

"Marcel was nervous. It's bad enough one Original returned to town, but two? His crew was getting antsy. He wanted Elijah gone, so... I gave him a peace offering." He said with no emotions showing.

"_You bartered our brother?" _Rebekah asked furiously. Nikol on the other hand punched Klaus in the face full force.

"I came back from the dead, dead set on thinking you had changed and then I find out you gave our brother over as an offering, a sacrifice, is that the reason why you had me locked up in a coffin for over 400 years, so that when I came back you would give me to the next vampire who became edgy." Nikolah said nastily.

"I have a plan. Gain Marcel's trust, dismantle his empire, honor Elijah's wish that that baby be born. I am executing that plan the only way I know how. If you don't like it, there's the door. See if I care." He said getting up then left the room not looking back. Nikolah shifted over and lay her head on Rebekah's shoulder.

* * *

That night I couldn't sleep, I spent hours laying in my bed with my eyes open looking up at the ceiling. From the stories Rebekah told me, it was just the 4 of us Elijah, Niklaus, Rebekah and I left. No more running from our father, no more grieving our mother, no more waiting for the day that Finn would be let out of his prison and no more waiting for Kol to return. But even now with the four of us left there was still no hope for a family, not with Elijah daggered and given away and Klaus to busy with his petty revenge mission. There was a slight knock on my door, I looked up and saw Klaus standing there waiting for an invitation to come in.

"You can come in you know," I said looking back at the ceiling. I knew he had not come here to apologise, Klaus never apologises. He sat at a seat close to my bed, he stared at me for a good 5 minutes before I got irritated.

"What do you want Niklaus, are you planning to dagger me up anytime soon?" I asked turning my head to face him.

"Not at the moment, no" he said smirking, I rolled my eyes, he sat there still.

"Rebekah filled me in, about mum and dad and Fin and Kol, about your hybrid army and Marcel. Mostly though she explained her feelings about being locked up in a box for decades" I said, Klaus smiled a bit and I smiled back. He still didn't say anything, I sighed.

"If you're going to just sit there and stare at me then, I'd like you to answer a question of my own. Why didn't you take me out along with the others, why leave me in a cellar for 200 years?" I asked frowning. He sighed as well and leant back.

"Back in the 19th century, we were chased out of New Orleans our father, I was desperate to get all of you out safely. I didn't want to put you in danger so I hid you in the cellar in this lovely mansion hoping that one day I would get you out and we could live a happy life, the end" he said.

"That's a load of bull crap, you dumped me here because you didn't want me running off again once we were a family again, you knew I would after the hundreds of times I tried to escape from you and go live a normal life, one where you were far away from me." I said surprised I still wasn't glaring at him. he shrugged at me.

"Why are you in my room?" I asked bothered that he wouldn't go away.

"I want you loyalty" I snorted "and your help in reclaiming New Orleans."

"What do I get in return?" I asked.

"Ah, your brother back and the satisfaction of victory" he said.

"I want my dagger, my coffin and my freedom from you" I said putting it out there.

"No, no, no, no, I'll give you your brother and assurance that I won't annoy you for the next life time, but you're not getting the dagger or the coffin, I don't want that getting in the wrong hands." He said coming up with a deal for me. I thought it through and agreed.

"Good, your sisters brought you some things" he said walking outside the door and picking up 10 bags full of clothes.

"See you downstairs in ten" he said and exited the door, I sighed and threw my legs over the bed and got up looking for something to wear for the day.

* * *

Ok so this my new story hope you liked it


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three of the four remaining originals sat in what seemed to be the lounge room of the Mikaelson Manor. Rebekah and Niklaus where having one of their daily arguments over little things that do not count. Nikol was sitting down on the white sofa reading a romance novel written in this century trying to get up to date.

* * *

"I cannot believe you disposed of those vampires without me. You know how I love to set things on fire." Rebekah complained to the seemingly happy Klaus.

"Was I supposed to leave them in the front yard to rot? Besides, they were my responsibility. They attacked the helpless pregnant girl who's carrying my child." Klaus said speaking like what a father should be.

"Oh, I am _so_ moved by your newfound sense of fatherly duties towards the werewolf carrying your hybrid bun in her oven." Rebekah said raising her eyebrows. Nikol rolled her eyes at the two of them.

"You got something to add Nikolah?" Klaus asked after seeing Nikol's irritated face.

"Nope, it just seems like déjà vu" she said then smiling impressed with herself.

"Oh look she learned a new word" Klaus said teasing Nikol who rolled her eyes for the second time.

"You try being locked inside a coffin for 400 years and then waking up to find your sister and a werewolf wearing skimpy clothing which are apparently 'top notch'" she told them in an American accent.

"The werewolf would like to know what the plan is." Hayley said walking into the room.

"Well, that depends what plan you mean, love: My plan for global domination, Nikolah's plan to run away the next chance she gets or Rebekah's plan to find love in a cruel, cruel world." He said sweetly causing Rebekah to throw a pencil straight at Klaus who catched it easily.

"The plan to rescue Elijah. You know, the good brother. The one who is now in the possession of your mortal enemy after you _stabbed him in the back_." Hayley said glaring at Klaus.

"In the front, if we're being specific." Klaus said smirking.

"Only you Klaus, could joke about Elijah's existence" Nikol said glaring at him too.

"You three said that you would get him back. So is there a plan, or what?" Hayley asked the only one seeming concerned for Elijah's well being.

"Okay. Well, firstly, Marcel is not my mortal enemy—he's my friend, albeit one who is unaware that I'm trying to sabotage his hold over the supernatural community of the French Quarter, but a friend nonetheless. And secondly, I daggered Elijah in order to gain Marcel's trust. If I had known he would place my brother in the hands of a particularly nasty teenaged witch, I certainly would have weighed my options a bit differently. And thirdly, sister, please." He said motioning for Rebekah to continue.

"And thirdly, the plan, as you have demanded, is for Niklaus to simply ask Marcel for Elijah back." Rebekah said to Hayley making it sound so easy.

"That's... that's not the whole plan, is it?" Hayley asked in a disbelieving tone.

"You know for a 1000 year old hybrid, your plans are no better than a 2 year olds." Nikolah said from behind her book.

"Please, Klaus may be a miserable excuse for a sibling, but there is none more diabolical." Rebekah said smiling "And that's only the Plan A, love. There's always a Plan B." Klaus told Hayley.

"And what's Plan B?" Hayley asked him.

"War." Klaus said with an evil glint in his eyes.

* * *

"Rebekah where exactly are we going?" Nikol asked after being dragged out of the house by her older sister.

"Well since I thought you haven't been out of the house in 400 years you could use the fresh air." Rebekah told her little sister. Nikolah raised her eyebrows at Rebekah clearly disbelieving.

"Well since you asked little sister, Hayley tried to poison herself last night, she purchased the wolfsbane, from a little shop in the French Quarter so they must have had something to do with the attack." Rebekah flipped out her phone and called Klaus, he answered on the 2nd ring.

"Niklaus, for the love of Mary Magdalene, how long does it take to ask a simple question? Well, that's a lie. I only killed 8. Should I make Thierry the ninth? So, war it is, then. I believe I do." Klaus then hanged up causing Rebekah to put her phone away. Nikolah frowned at the device.

"Oh its a phone" this only made Nikol more confused "You'll get used to it, here we are." They stopped outside of a small gypsy shop called Jardin Gris.

"What are we waiting for?" Nikolah asked seeing they stopped outside of the door. They then saw Sophie run over to them from across the street.

"Oh, so glad you could make it. Elijah only lies daggered and rotting whilst you dilly-dally." Rebekah said in her usual tone.

"You're lucky I came at all. Who's she and what do you want?" She asked seeing the other blond sister standing beside Rebekah.

"Oh, I believe you haven't met my sister yet, this is Nikolah, Nikol, Sophie Devereaux witch, save the greetings for later. Hayley was attacked last night by Marcel's crew because somebody told him there was a werewolf in the Quarter. She only made one stop. Whoever saw her here ratted her out. Watch and learn." Rebekah walked straight into the shop her head held high, Nikol and Sophie followed her in. "Hey, Soph" Katie said walking into the shop holding a box in her hands.

"Hey, Katie." Sophie replied with a small wave. Nikol looked at the jewelry hanging by a hook.

"That's filled with marigold—great for attracting the opposite sex. It would look awesome on you." Nikol dropped it quickly.

"I very seriously doubt that." Rebekah said Nikol cast a look at her 'Hey'

"Do you have any others, one with, say—I don't know—wolfsbane, perhaps?" Rebekah asked rather nicely.

"Wolfsbane? Why would you want that?" Katie asked innocently. Rebekah ran up to Katie and grabbed her neck roughly, Nikol was about to intervene until Rebekah gave her a look saying not to.

"Please do not play dumb with me." Rebekah said calmly then slammed Katie down on the table.

"Rebekah!" Sophie shouted at her asking her to stop.

"I just sold a werewolf some herbs. That's all." Katie said playing dumb.

"Are you lying to me, Katie? I suggest you answer my question honestly," Rebekah said sounding threatening.

"Sophie" Katie gasped choking.

"Just answer the question, Katie, please" Sophie said getting frightened.

"Yes. I told someone, but you don't understand. I—I love him," Nikol rolled her eyes it was all about love. Rebekah showed no mercy and threw Katie onto the floor and placed her heel of her stiletto on top of Katie's throat

"And tell me, who is this vampire Romeo of yours? Shall I count to 3?" Rebekah asked causing Katie to breath out quickly.

"Thierry his names, Thierry" Katie replied quickly fearing for her life. Rebekah let go of her and walked out the door getting out her phone on the way. Nikol sighed and pulled Katie up and dusted her shoulders off.

"Sorry about my sister, she can get a bit lost in the moment, my suggestion get a new boyfriend for god's sake." Nikolah then walked out the door finding her sister hang up.

"What do we do now?" Nikol questioned her sister seeing her pleased face.

"Well go home but it looks like I need you to get new clothes" Rebekah replied smiling.

"You already got me new clothes, at least 8 bags full" Nikol replied, Rebekah's smirk turned into a frown.

"No I didn't" Rebekah said.

"Yeah you did, Niklaus brought them in and said you got them for me. Unless..." Nikol thought it over, could it be possible that Klaus had brought those items for her.

* * *

Rebekah entered Nikolah's room seeing her fiddling with the new phone her mystery/Klaus had given her.

"What are you trying to do?" Rebekah asked.

"Trying to get this stupid thing to work, what does 20% charge mean for goodness sake" Nikol threw it into the wall, Rebekah caught it before it would do any damage.

"Ok time for you to get up, Marcel is organizing a Charity fundraiser tonight and Klaus thinks its beneficial for the 3 of us to go, so that means you need a dress, we're going shopping," Rebekah pulled Nikolah out of bed and dragged her downstairs passing Klaus on the way down.

"See you Klaus" Rebekah said opening up the front door.

"Where are you two going?" he questioned.

"Shopping" they replied.

When they arrived down a main street they go out and looked around at many shops in the market square. After almost an hour of looking around they finally agreed on a light blue short strapless dress with on the upper waist a flower made of silver sequins. They came with a pair of sliver stilettos, silver earrings and a silver, diamond heart necklace.

* * *

After the long afternoon shopping they stopped for a break at the bar Rousseau's putting phase 1 of their plan into action. From what Rebekah had told Nikolah, Marcel had a bit of a thing for the Blond haired, blue eyed bartender Camille.

"And so then I moved back here to be closer to my brothers and sister because—let's face it—family's important, right, Camille?" Rebekah asked after telling her story to Camille.

"Cami" She replied "I have to change this name tag. Drunk guys keep hitting on me in French. You sure you haven't been in here before? Your face looks so familiar." Nikol cast a questioning look towards her older sister.

"You must have seen me out and about. Aren't you dating Marcel Gerard? He's a pal of mine... sort of. I heard he had a crush on the blonde bartender at Rousseau's." Rebekah said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"I would hardly call it dating. He's wooing me... sort of. I don't know. I mean, he's very charming, which probably means I should run for the hills." Cami said getting nervous.

"I'm kind of in an on-again/off-again thing myself at the moment." This caused Nikolah to raise her eyebrows.

"Those are the worst, aren't they? The ones you can't shake, even though you know better, and you always know better? What about you Kol any guys you fancy?" Cami asked.

"Nikol's fine, and no it feels like only yesterday that I was locked up in a box by my overprotective, abusive, older brother forbidding me to see any guy remotely interested in me, so why bother" Nikol replied causing Cami to get lost in her story.

"I like you, Cami. Most girls have the unfortunate tendency of being whiny little twits." Rebekah said happy that Cami seemed to be diffrent.

"Thanks... I think." Cami replied confused.

"Hey, my sister and I supposed to go to this posh charity thing thrown by this philanthropist tonight. He's a bit of a Gatsby, throws a mean party. Any interest?" Rebekah asked causing Cami to shrug.

"Excuse me for a minute" Rebekah said getting up to talk to Klaus on the phone.

"I'll have another round of that gumbo" Nikol said moving over to sit on Rebekah's seat.

* * *

Nikolah sighed after reapplying her makeup for the 4th time still not getting the hang of it. Rebekah almost walked past Nikol's room after seeing her sister struggle she walked over to her.

"Here, put on the foundation first, then the eye shadow blue will do, then the mascara and the lipstick, perfect," Rebekah told her younger sister smiling as she walked her through it.

"Thank you Bekah" Nikol said smiling at her sister.

"Ok your perfect, let's go downstairs." They headed down the stairs and saw Klaus waiting for them at the foot smiling at the two of them, just like old times. He held out his arms for his sisters to hold, they smiled and walked to the car, Rebekah got in the back allowing Nikol get into the front.

"Thank you for the clothes Nik" Nikol said earnestly, he smirked and replied.

"I don't know what your talking about," Nikol shoke her head at him.

They arrived at the party arm in arm Rebekah on one side of Klaus and Nikolah on the other, Rebekah was right when she said he was very Gatsby.

"Well, this certainly is a fitting backdrop for tonight's events, I must say," Klaus commented. The three of them spotted Cami who looked beautiful wearing angels wings and a white dress, both Rebekah and Nikolah smiled.

"Klaus what's wrong?" Nikolah asked seeing his frown.

"What's she doing here?" Klaus asked them.

"What better way to distract Marcel than to put his very human, new girl in a room chock full of vampires?" Rebekah replied pleased with herself, Rebekah let go of Klaus's arm and walked over to Cami smiling. Klaus and I followed.

"Is he the infamous on-again/off-again?" she asked noticing Klaus.

"He's the brother, actually, and my sister is right. You do look stunning." Klaus said flirting with Cami.

"The abusive, over protective brother?" she asked Nikol.

"More or less" she shrugged.

"Well you clean up pretty well yourself." Cami said being nice.

"Well, don't be fooled, love. I'm the devil in disguise."

"You two chit-chat. I need booze." Rebekah stated dragging Nikol to the bar.

"Scotch, for my sister and I please." Rebekah ordered the bartender. Marcel approached the two sisters.

"You trying to be cute, inviting her here?" Marcel asked unhappy with Rebekah's plans.

"I think she's darling. I can tell you fancy her pure heart. Perhaps I'll feed it to you." Rebekah said jealous.

"Hmm. Jealousy looks good on you, Bekah. Who's your friend?" he asked.

"This is my sister Nikolah, Nikolah meet Marcel,"

"Pleasure" Nikol said smiling sweetly.

"How long have you been in town for, Nikolah" Marcel asked getting edgy.

"As long as you have, maybe longer, my brothers had me locked up in a coffin for the last few hundred years," she said still smiling.

"And how long are you staying" he asked as if she were a threat.

"Until my brother's been handed back safely, excuse me" she said grabbing her drink and moving to away to talk to Klaus.

* * *

Nikolah and Klaus perched themselves on a balcony looking below and seeing Marcel and his men, vs. Katie. Klaus got ready to jump.

"Niklaus what are you doing?" Nikol asked horrified seeing him snap Katie's head. Nikol glared at him and ran back home.

* * *

Nikolah sat on the sofa glaring at Klaus as he entered the room.

"Well, tonight was an epic failure." Rebekah stated.

"On the contrary, sister. Tonight was a masterpiece." Klaus replied pleased with himself.

"Are you mad? Katie died before Sophie could complete the spell." Rebekah said confussed, Nikol clenched her fists.

"Why don't you tell her Nik, tell her why tonight was an epic fail" Nikol said glaring.

"I killed Katie." Klaus said proudly.

"You _what_?" Rebekah asked disgusted.

"There's no way our little suicide witch wasn't gonna try and take out Marcel with her. I saved his life, and in doing so, I now have him exactly where I want him." Klaus said being his usual manipulating self.

"Sophie trusted you. _I_ had Nikolah trust, I trusted you against all my better instincts." Rebekah said upset.

"Wake up, Rebekah. The witches are on no one's side but their own. This girl, Davina? That's all they want, and when they have her, what do you think happens then, a truce? Of course not. They will use Davina's power against all of us." Klaus said so sure of himself.

"Even if you're right, the plan was to find Elijah, and you've failed us." Nikolah said still mad.

"You always did lack faith. By protecting Marcel, I've cemented his trust, so much so that he's agreed to return Elijah to us. And when the time is right, when he has told me everything I need to know about Davina, I will have her for myself." Klaus said only seeming to care about getting the powerful witch all to himself.

"I have all the faith in the world that you'll get what you want, Nik. You always do, no matter what is costs the rest of us. _You disgust me._" Rebekah said glaring at him too then getting up and leaving.

"You have something to add Nikol?" he asked much like this morning.

"I thought you had changed, seems I was wrong" Nikolah whispered then quietly got up and left after her sister.


End file.
